The Puppet Man and the Acrobat
by onceeverystory
Summary: AU Emma and August are apart of the circus, and, unfortunately, star crossed lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Puppet Man & the Acrobat AU

**Characters: **Emma, August, Regina, Snow, Charming, Graham, Jefferson, Henry, Ruby, Neal

**Summary: **AU Emma and August are apart of the circus, and, unfortunately, star crossed lovers.

**Copyright: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **This is a prompt from .com. I wanted to do this because I'm obsessed with circuses in the old days. I watched my two favorite movies (Moulin Rouge & Water for Elephants) to get a general idea of how a circus was. I'm going to make this longer than a one-shot. This is going to be a few chapters.

Chapter One

The year was 1900 and a circus was in town. The circus was called Magical. It was owned by a couple named Mary Margaret and David who went under the names Snow and Charming.

This circus was very successful. It toured through multiple cities, entertaining people and producing smiles and laughter along the way.

There were many acts in the circus like Regina, the woman who could disappear and reappear within the matter of seconds. Jefferson or Mad Hatter, what people liked to call him, was a magician who could do anything with a hat. Graham was a Lion Tamer. The seven dwarves were the "little men" of the show, which people found quite entertaining.

But the most favorable acts of the circus were that of the puppet man and the acrobat. The puppet man was played by August who would have a wooden puppet named Pinocchio, who, while August drank water, would crack jokes to the public without August moving his lips.

The acrobat was performed by Emma, Snow and Charming's daughter. She would glide, slide, and swing gracefully across the stage. She would amaze the crowd by her flexibility as the petite girl would wrap herself around a shear cloth and swing herself out of it.

This is a story of two star- crossed lovers hiding their love from those around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Puppet Man and the Acrobat AU

**Chapter Two: **Standing Up For a Friend

**Summary: **Emma sticks up for August after Neal insults him.

**Copyright: **I don't own anything.

**Author's Note: **This story is extremely hard to write but I like the challenge. Also thanks to snarkysweetness for looking over the first draft of this chapter. I really appreciate it.

**Chapter Two**

It was Sunday, January 20th, the busiest day of the year. Sundays were packed with families and friends, cheering for their favorite acts.

Everyone was practicing. Regina was practicing her disappearing act, Jefferson or the Mad Hatter was practicing his magic, and Graham was practicing with his lion. The more practice they got, the better they would be.

Emma was stretching out her arms and legs for any tightness in them. She had to stretch or otherwise her arms and legs would cramp and cramping is the worst thing for an acrobat.

While Emma was stretching, she heard something from behind her.

"Hello." Emma turned around to find no one there. She went back to her stretching.

"Hi Emma." Emma turned again, still to reveal no one there. Emma turned half way around to catch this person.

All of a sudden, she sees a bright red hat peaking behind the wall. A small smirk came across her face as she knew exactly who it was. As the red hat peaked further from the wall, she grabs it and looks behind the wall to find August and his puppet Pinocchio playing a trick on her.

"Do you really think you can fool me?" Emma asked.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?"

Emma chuckles as she moves away from the wall. August climbs out from behind the wall with Pinocchio in hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be rehearsing?"

"I am."

Emma scoffs. "Doesn't look like rehearsing to me."

Emma and August had a love/ hate relationship. One minute they are laughing and the next, they are at each other's throats. Some say that there are feelings but Emma pushed those feelings aside. August was a friend and nothing more.

"Well everyone has there own way of rehearsing. I, for one, play tricks on people in order to get a laugh. You stretch. Regina talks in an evil voice as she's disappearing, the dwarves sing, Jefferson changes hats every five seconds, and Graham looks at himself in the mirror for an hour before taming his lion."

August had an unusual sense of humor.

"So you spy on people while they are rehearsing?"

August chuckled.

"I don't spy on them Princess, I observe. You know that comes in handy when you have four eyes lurking around."

August's nickname to Emma was Princess. Emma hated to be called that. Just because her parents were known as Snow White and Prince Charming didn't mean that Emma was an actual Princess. Only August called her Princess because she forbid everyone else from calling her that.

"Emma."

Emma looked to her boyfriend, Neal, coming towards her. August rolled his eyes.

"Neal, hi." She kisses him. "What are you doing here?"

"I cam to wish you luck before you went on."

"Oh thanks. That's very sweet of you." She smiled. She then looked at her friend who was nervously playing with his puppet.

"You remember August, right?" Emma addresses the blue eyed puppet man to her boyfriend.

"Yes I do. The puppet man, very good act."

"Thank you."

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Well I better go." August breaks the silence. "I have to go polish Pinocchio before I go on."

"Pinocchio?" Neal laughs. "You named your puppet? How manly of you."

If there was one person that August could not stand it was Neal. He hated Neal. He couldn't understand why Emma would fall for someone who stole for a living. He was afraid that Emma would soon follow in the same path.

"I'll see you later Emma."

August walked away with an urge to punch Neal in the face.

Emma hit Neal.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Neal touched his arm in pain.

"Why did you do that?" That was rude."

"What? I just told him the truth. Besides, I don't know why you talk to him."

"He's my friend."

"He's weird."

"But you like his act."

"I do like his act. I just don't like him."

Emma took a deep breath.

"Emma, thirty minutes til show time." Charming tells her before walking away to in form the others.

"I have to go."

"Okay." Neal cups Emma's face and slaps a big kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you after the show?" Emma nodded. "Okay. Break a leg." With that Neal walks away, leaving Emma alone.

"We have a full crowd everyone!"

Snow informs the performers. They were all lined up in order. First was Regina the Jefferson then the seven dwarves next was Graham and to end the show with Emma and the August.

"Break a leg."

Emma was standing behind Graham when she heard footsteps behind her. She turns around to August holding his polished puppet.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I just thought of what happened, you'd be…"

"Offended?" Emma nods her head. "Please Emma, Neal doesn't bother me. What he said was an ignorant comment that only someone as dumb as him would say."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle. August just insulted her boyfriend but she didn't care. August had that affect on her.

"Well as long as you are okay." She smiles. She then looks at the shiny puppet. "Pinocchio looks great, Very polished."

"_Thank you Emma." _The puppet said.

Emma looked at August and smiled. She then turned around to get ready for the show. The smile was still on her face as she turned around. Every time her and August exchanged words, the Earth would stop. He always knew how to make her smile whether it by Pinocchio or himself. Sometimes Emma felt something for August. Something that was more than a friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Puppet Man and the Acrobat AU

**Characters: **Emma, August, Snow, Charming, Grumpy

**Chapter 3: **Getting Closer and Closer

**Summary: **August and Emma's friendship grows stronger with the concern of Snow.

**Copyright: **I don't own anything!

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been about 2 weeks for this chapter to come out. I've been VERY busy with school plus I'm looking/ applying for jobs. I think I'll post a chapter every two weeks. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter =)

_**Chapter Three**_

Four months had passed and the show Magical was still on the road. It traveled from city to city entertaining families from all over the world. From country to country and city to city, Magical had become the Greatest Show on Earth.

During the four months of traveling, the cast had become even closer, especially Emma and August.

Every night, Emma and August would wine and dine and talk about things. Things like their futures, the show, where they see themselves in twenty years. They had become so close that they were almost inseparable. Rumors were going around that they were possibly a "couple" but nothing had been confirmed. Besides, Emma was with Neal even though she hadn't seen him in four months.

Emma laughed hysterically as August showed her his new act as he would balance a grape on his nose while making Pinocchio talk.

From afar, Snow stared at August and Emma, She noticed how close they've gotten in the last four months. She was skeptical of their relationship. She loved Neal. She thought Neal was a perfect match for Emma but August didn't seem her type. Snow kept watching Emma and August as two strong hands came around her waist.

"Hello there beautiful." Charming kissed his wife's cheek as he pulled her closer.

"Hi." Snow wanted to get to the point. "Have you noticed something suspicious?"

"No, suspicious? What's suspicious?"

"Suspicious that for the past four months out daughter has been around the puppet man?"

"So?"

"So? Charming, we should be concerned. What if they are romantically involved? You know… together."

"Oh Snow." Charming chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous. They are not romantically involved, she would tells if they were. Besides, she's with Neal and we actually like him."

Charming kissed Snow's cheek before walking over to Emma and August.

"Alright you crazy kids, time to get ready. The show starts in thirty minutes."

"Okay. August was just showing me his new act, would you like to see it?"

"Maybe some other time, right now I want you two in your dressing rooms getting ready for the show."

With that, Charming walked away to inform the others.

"Well, you heard your father Princess. Play time is over." August said as he stood up.

Emma stood up as she brushed herself off.

August smiled at Emma. Even brushing herself off was cute to him.

After brushing herself off, Emma looked up to a smiling August, she gave him a confused look.

"Why are you smiling?"

"What? I can't smile?"

Emma scrunched her face into a confused look. August was weird like that. She didn't understand certain things he did but she liked that about him.

"Okay well, I have to go get ready. See you in the show."

August watched as Emma walked to her dressing room. Another smile came across his face.

After Emma was done with her act, she watched behind the curtains as August took the stage. She smiled as he began his new act.

"Good evening everyone." August began. "My name is August and this is my wooden friend Pinocchio."

August took Pinocchio from behind his back and showed him to the audience.

"_Hello."_ Pinocchio greeted.

The audience laughed.

"Now ladies and gentlemen my friend Pinocchio and I have a great act for you tonight. Isn't that right Pinocchio?"

"_Uh Huh."_

The audience laughed again.

"Well lets not waste anytime." August dug into his right pocket and took out a green grape.

"Now Pinocchio, have you ever tried to balance a grape on your nose?"

"_Can't say that I have August."_

"Well of course you haven't. Your nose is too long and skinny and made of wood to balance a grape on your nose."

The audience laughed.

"_Well if I can't do it, why can't you?"_

"Me?"

"_Yes you. You try to balance a grape on your nose tough guy."_

"Well I'll take that challenge."

Emma squealed backstage as August placed the small green grape on his nose.

Snow watched Emma as she watched August.

"See Pinocchio. I can balance a grape on my nose."

"_Oh yeah?"_

"Yeah."

"_Well I want you to dance around in circles while still balancing the grape."_

"Okay."

August puts Pinocchio down on a stool while he danced around in circles while still balancing the grape on his nose. After he was done, he picked Pinocchio off the stool and began his act again.

"See. The grape did not drop. So that means that I can dance around in circles while balancing a grape on my nose."

"_Oh phooey." _Pinocchio pouted.

"Its okay Pinocchio, maybe next time."

Pinocchio folded his arms and titled his head up in a jealous fashion.

"Uh oh, looks like Pinocchio's a little jealous folks. I better calm him down backstage."

"Say goodbye to the audience Pinocchio."

Pinocchio continued to pout.

"Goodbye everyone." With that, August bowed and quickly went off stage.

The crowd's applause was loud. August received a standing ovation from the whole audience.

As August made it backstage, he was trampled by a huge hug by his blonde haired friend.

"That was great. The crowd really loved you."

"Thanks." He smiled at Emma.

Emma smiled back.

"Come on guys, we have to give our last bow." Grumpy informed them.

"Oh yes. Come on August." Emma grabbed his hand and they both ran out to give their last bow.

Snow saw how Emma grabbed August's hand. She saw the way she hugged him. Snow was beginning to think that they were a couple and if they were , it had to be stopped immediately.


End file.
